The Battle Of The Bands: Friends Or Foes?
by memyselfandI98
Summary: What if we take 5 girls, five guys and a high school? They are just students at school, though they are at the same time the Wolrd's most popular girl and boy band, respectively? they have to go back to school and deal with bitches and other 'Surprises.' SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaIno. Irregularity in updating.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, I had to re-post my story again, coz of some problem. but, here it is!(:

The song is: Domino - Jessie J.

You might wanna hear it while reading this.

* * *

_FRIEND OR FOE _

_CHAPTER 1_

_"Well, this is the last song for this Tonight." Said a voice, belonging to a raven-haired in two low pigtails, Saki._

_A chorus of "aww"s could be heard. _

_"Come on, poeple! We'll be back here in no time"_

_"1-2-3. HIT IT!" she shouted. _

_The lights went out and a short guitar intro was heard. _

_Then, a spotlight turned on, lighting it on Saki. She started singing the first verse. _

_Then, another spotlight was lit, shining on another brunette with a bob cut, Misa. She started singing the second verse. _

_They then sang the pre-chorus together. _

_Another spotlight lit again, shining on another brunette with a ponytail, Megumi. She started to sing the third verse._

_Another spotlight shined again, on a blonde with two pigtails, Zana. She sang the forth verse afterwards. _

_They both sang the pre-chorus while Misa and Saki's spotlight were turned off. _

_The spotlight lit again, once more, centering on another blonde in a ponytail playing the guitar, Kimiko. She started singing the chorus._

_Misa, Megumi, Zana and Kimiko sang the chorus as Saki does the background part._

_They then divided the chorus (which was repeated twice). Each of them singing two lines of it. They last two were then sang all together._

They ended the song with a pose.

Saki, the leader then stepped in front.

"Thank You and Good Night, Suna! We wish to see you soon!"

"Misa, Megumi, Zana, Kimiko and myself had a blast tonight with all of you!"

Then, the lights went out while shouts and screams were still heard.

* * *

"Dude. Tonight. Was. EPIC!" yelled Tenten threw herself to one of the comfy sofas in the tour bus while untying her hair from its ponytail. Her dyed blonde hair still evident.

"No shit, Sherlock." Said an exhausted Temari, throwing herself next to Tenten her hair-dyed brown hair still in a ponytail.

"Good Job, Guys!" said Yuki, our Manager.

"Yeah, yeah..." Said Temari.

"Oh, yeah... what's the deal with us going back to school?" asked Tenten getting comfortable on the sofa.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Hinata said, coming out of the bathroom with two hairbands hanging from her hand from just now. She was using a towel to dry her now wet indigo-coloured hair.

"Well, about that... you have to go back to school or you can kiss your music careers goodbye."

Sakura and Ino chose that moment to step out their respective rooms, hearing what Yuki said.

It took us a long time to digest it and, when we did, the reaction was:

"WHAT?"

* * *

I know this is really crappy and short, but I SWEAR the next chapter would make up for the crappyness of this chapter.

R&R!:D

-MMI98


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second chapter. I hope you think its better than the first chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

"_WHAT?"_

Tenten POV:

"Yeah, well... you guys just have to finish high school then you can do whatever it is you want. I promise." Promised Yuki.

After that being said, the subject was dropped while we were asleep.

* * *

The next day came quickly. We had a CD/Posters/T-shirts and all that crap signing. It started at about 10 a.m.

We finished the signing thing at 1 p.m. WOW. I can't believe i did nothing but sign stuff for 3 hours straight!

"Hey guys!" said Sakura, breaking me from my internal rambling, in her Saki disguise. Her pink hair was temporarily dyed black and was on a high pony tail. She was wearing a black and white striped crop T-shirt with navy blue skinny jeans and 4-inch white stilleto heels.

"As you all know, starting from today, our website will have a new feature to it. And, it is for our beloved fans who wants us to write songs for them to be dedicated to someone or just simply for fun. So, please don't hesitate to ask any of us to personally write the songs." She ended her little speech with a smile and went in the car.

We were now off to the mall to eat, since we didn't eat lunch and all. Hinata was driving her new 2012 Ford Everest that she bought last week. She was still in her "Zana" disguise. she had on a white tank top with a leather jacket and top it off, she had a leather skirt on white 4-inch boots. Her "blonde" hair were in their signature pigtails.

I was on the passenger seat. I had on a simple white T-shirt with splashes of paint on the bottom left side of the shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I had a pair of navy blue converse on. My "blonde" hair untied.

Temari was at the back seat the car along with Sakura and Ino. Temari was wearing a dark green tank top with a brown leather jacket with some army pants along with a pair of combat boots. Her hair was untied.

Ino had on a bleached denim shirt that went to her elbows with black shorts along with a pair of 5-inch navy blue pumps. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with her signature bang on the right side of her face.

Once we got to the parking lot, we started finding for a parking lot. We were going to park on the spot next to the pillar when a black BMW m5 stole the space instead. Ino was so pissed at that car that she almost went down there to start a fight but luckily Sakura was there to remind her that they were still in their disguises. She calmed down a little as Hinata parked the car 3 blocks from our STOLEN spot. We made sure our contacts were still there, especially Hinata. Since she had white eyes and all.

When we went to the bassment entry of the mall and immediately went to the restaurant we were all thinking about. The sushi rstaurant that was there for along time but never got out of business. We asked for 5 seats on the sushi bar. We were showed to our seats and were faced with our worst enemies. Sync. A band consisting of two egotistical bastards, two idiots and a lazy ass. We were neck-to-neck competition with this group of sissie who think so highly of themselves. All the girls all flaunt over them, always fight over one another so that they could be the chosen girl the guys pick to be their dates to the galas or awards. I would rather DIE than be stuck with one of them in a secluded area for any period of time. Im sure the rest would agree with me too.

Len with his horrible red hair with a black button up shirt and dark jeans. Next to him was Nao. He was a total flirt. He was wearing brown graphic T-shirt that said HOT INSIDE! Having an arrow pointing to his thingy. Yeah, disturbing - I know. Sho, the lazy ass was sitting on the bar, head on his side of the table. Im very sure he's sleeping. Akio was on Len's other side, he wore a red T-shirt that printed cat scratches on it. Kyo was next to the wall which separated the main kitchen and the restaurant.

* * *

Normal POV:

All 5 of them looked up to see 5 girls sitting next to them. They immediately knew who they were. T-THIS (To This). They glared at one another until the server asked each of them what they wanted to drink other then green tea. Nobody said anything until Saki kindly said Thank You to the server as he went to serve the other customers. They stopped the glaring and tried to pretend as though they didn't know each other. They were done with their food and was about to ask for the bill when suddenly, someone came up to Saki and asked her if she could make a song for her about this guy who she likes happens to be her best friend. The problem was that he had a girlfriend. She knew that he wasn't happy being with the said girlfriend. Saki immediately took out a pen and blank notebook and started jotting points down. When she was done with the note taking, she asked the girl, who now they knew as Chika to write down her address and email and will be emailed when the song is done. When she left the table, Saki was met with 5 glares.

"What's YOUR problem?" asked Saki to Sync, more specifically, Len, their leader.

"You stole our idea."

"We did NO SUCH THING!" exclaimed an infuriating Misa. She glared at Len.

"Whatever." Said Kimiko.

Everyone all looked at her as if she grew another head or something.

"WHAT?" Misa exclaimed.

"Misa, calm down and sit back down. You're causing a scene." Kimiko said calmly. Only then did the brunette realize the gathering crowd.

"We'll talk about this later, Len." Saki said in gritted teeth. And, with that being said, each of the paid their individual bills and went their separate ways.

* * *

So... How was it?

Was it awful? or not?

Review if you want, but if you don't want to; its also not alright(:

See you next time!:D

-MMI98


	3. Chapter 3

HEYY!:D

THIRD CHAPTER... WITH CHANGES!:D

* * *

Here are their profiles (Since I think all of you are somehow confused, yes?):

(Its just basic info of their secret identity that you should keep your eyes out on, though:P)

**GIRLS:**

**Name: Saki/Sasaki Nakamura (Sakura Haruno)**

Hair: Black

Eyes: Grey

Role: Leader, Singer.

**Name: Misa Tainaka (Ino Yamanaka)**

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Role: Keyboard, DJ.

**Name: Megumi Tanaka (Temari Sabaku)**

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Grey

Role: Drums.

**Name: Zana Takahashi (Hinata Hyuga)**

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Role: Guitarist.

**Name: Kimiko Suzuki (Tenten Kinzoku)**

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Role: Bass, Rap

* * *

**BOYS:**

**Name: Len Ishiyama (Sasuke Uchiha)**

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Role: Leader, Singer.

**Name: Takumi Kodama(Kiba Inuzuka) **

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Role: Bass.

**Name: Sho Takagaki (Shikamaru Nara) **

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey

Role: Keyboard.

**Name: Akio Yoshioka(Naruto Uzumaki) **

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Role: Drums, Rap

**Name: Ryuu Shibazaki (Neji Hyuga)**

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Role: Guitarist.

* * *

"Morning, guys!" said Temari to Hinata and Ino as she poured herself a cup orange juice. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white button-up shirt and a pair of combat boots. She wore her favourite Her dirty-blonde hair was dye-free, same as the rest of them.

"Sakura and Tenten are still sleeping." Said Hinata.

"Alright, then. Ino go wake Sakura up. Hinata, go wake Tenten up." Temari said as she went to take the eggs she was going to fry from the fridge. As she did that, the two girls walked back up to wake the other two up.

* * *

With Ino:

"FOREHEAD!" Ino shouted loudly near her ear.

"Ten more minutes." Said Sakura as she took her pillow to cover her ears, preventing the blonde to shout at her even more.

"Forehead, today's the first day of school and I don't want to be late. Or, did you forget?" Ino said. Sakura immediately opened her eyes. She immediately jumped out of her bed to shower as she ask Ino to get her something to wear.

* * *

With Hinata:

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata said, excitedly as she jumped on the bed.

"5 more minutes, Hina." Tenten replied as she buried her head to her pillow even more.

"Fine, if you don't get up right now, I guess I'll have to get the water bucket." Hinata said, as she got off the bed.

"OK! I'M UP!" With that being said Tenten immediately sat up straight but, it was too late as Hinata poured a bucket full of cold water oon her head, wetting herself along with the sheets.

"Sorry, Ten." Hinata said with fake sadness, with a grin plastered on her face.

"Well, I'm going to dry myself. While YOU pull out my sheets, got that?" Tenten said as she shivered due to the foreign coldness.

"Pretty much." Hinata replied as Tenten went to her bathroom which connected her to her walk-in closet.

In 10 minutes, all the four girls were making their way to the kitchen where Temari just finished cooking breakfast. Sakura was wearing a navy blue sweater with a black tank top with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of vans. Tenten wore a black button-up shirt and a pair of grey jeans. She wore a pair of white Nike high tops. Hinata wore a light blue crop top with her favourite Swarovski necklace around her neck. She wore a baby pink ruffled skirt and a pair of pure-white ballet flats. Ino was wearing a white spaghetti-strapped tank top with a black leather skirt. She had her charm bracelet on her left wrist and had on a pair of black 3 inched peep-toed heeled boots.

After breakfast, they all decided to each take their own cars. Though, the reason behind it was that they wanted to race their way to school. Sakura went to her black Sesto Elemento. YES, THE_SPECIAL_ edition Lamborghini. Temari went to her black BMW Z4 Roadster. Tenten went to her white Lamborghini LP 560-4 Spyder. Hinata went to her black 2012 Ford Everest while Ino went to her white Ferrari 458 Spyder. Everyone got in their respective cars, revved the engines and off they went. Sakura and Tenten were in the lead, with Hinata and Ino behind. Temari didn't usually race, she usually drives in a normal pace. She stayed at the back to make sure the others went to school. Sakura and Tenten finished at the same time with Hinata and Ino coming close as second. Temari then came in the parking lot the last.

When the two Lamborghinis came, everyone stopped moving to look at the cars go. Both stopped at the same time. The black Sesto Elemento parked at the first slot, the one next to the wall. The white LP 560-4 Spyder parked two spaces after the Elemento. They parked the left-side corner of the whole outdoor parking lot. Soon after, a Ford Everest and white Ferrari pulled over and parked in the two spaces in between the two earlier said Lamborghinis. The four cars turn their engines off. All the girls went out of their cars one by one starting with the Elemento and ending with the Spyder.

* * *

Sakura POV:

I WON THE RACE!

I grabbed my messenger bag and opened the car door. I went out of my car and closed the car door, locking the car and walked towards Tenten's car.

"YOU TOTALLY CHEATED, YEAH!" exclaimed Tenten.

"No way, dude! I won fair and square, un!" I said mimicking someone close to us. The two looked at each other and laughed at their little joke.

"You guys done mocking my brother yet?" said Ino as she walked toward them.

"Yup! Pretty much!" Tenten said.

"Good, because hereshe comes." Hinata said as she went to the other side of Tenten's car to meet Temari. She drifted to a stop and went out of the car with her sling bag.

"Let's go people!" She said as she walked to the school.

* * *

As we were going to the president's office, we saw 5 guys. I think they were new too. There was one with black hair and blue hightlight with black T-shirt, an Adidas jacket and dark blue jeans along with a pair of white converse. He looked so familiar somehow. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt over an orange sports jacket along with a pair of jeans and red converse. He looked like he was best friends with the other one. That means he knows how I feel sometimes. Anyways, moving on… there was this one with a forest green buttoned-up shirt and jeans with black converse on. He had earrings on his ears and his hair was up in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple? There was this dude with long hair. _Well, THAT'S new! You don't see dudes with long hair in a low ponytail everyday. _He was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt and jeans with a pair of white converse. Lastly, there was a dude with two upside down triangle tattoos on either sides of his cheeks. He was wearing a brown T-shirt and a pair of black jeans with a pair of washed-out grey converse.

"Good morning girls, boys. What can I do for you today?" asked the principal secretary also known as Shizune.

"We're all new here and we wanted to get our schedule and books." Said Sakura as she gestured to her friends.

"Alright then, just walk through the hall and knock on the last door."

They thanked her and left to go to the office.

"Come in" said a voice after she knocked.

They all went in and the last person being Hinata closed the door. The guys were waiting outside for their turn.

"Girls, here are you're schedules. Hinata, I do believe that your cousin, Neji, would be attending this school with you starting from today." Said the principal known as Tsunade.

"Hai." Hinata said with a tiny nod of her head.

"Welcome to Konoha High, girls."she said with a smile.

When they came out, Hinata saw Neji and gave her a small smile as he replied the smile with a nod and a tiny smile which is rare to be on his face. The girls left as the guys went in to the principal's office.

* * *

Well, that's it for now.

I hope you like this chapter!

I know I said that I would have a surprise for you in this chapter but, I'll be putting in the next one.

R&R!:D


	4. Chapter 4

I UPDATED!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Now, on to the story!:D

* * *

"Welcome back, boys." Tsunade said as Shikamaru was shutting the door.

"Good Morning, Tsunade-sama." Said Sasuke as he took a seat on the many seats around the office as the others followed suit.

"So, you've decided to come back to Konoha High again? After a year of home-schooling?" she asked the group of boys with a tiny grin on her face.

"Hell yeah, we are sick of it!" Exclaimed the loud blonde, Naruto.

"Well, alright then. I've got your schedules here." She said as she hand out each boy an envelope, the same ones with what she gave the girls just now. Inside it were their schedules and other important papers.

"We'll be going to our classes now, since we don't want to be late for our classes." Neji said. The rest nodded and bid their good byes to Tsunade and left the office.

"Dude, who do you have for homeroom?" asked Naruto as opened his locker to find out that it was his old locker but now filled with the books he would be needing this year. Same goes for the other boys.

"Kakashi, 101" All four of them said at the same time.

"OK! LET'S GO!" He (Naruto) shouted.

* * *

"O.M.G!" Was the first thing Ino said after we reached our lockers which were coincidentally next to each other.

"DID YOU NOT SEE THE HOT GUYS?" She shrieked-quietly as we were walking to our homeroom.

"PIG. It's the first day and all you can think about are boys? Seriously?" Sakura asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I agree." Said Tenten, having Temari nodding in agreement.

Ino immediately looked at Hinata, who was at the moment putting in her locker combination.

"C'mon Hina… You gotta admit, those guys WERE hot.. right?" she asked.

"Same old Ino." Tenten said, shaking her head in disbelief. The other two, Sakura and Temari, just laughed as they put in the combinations for their lockers.

"Pig, one of them was her COUSIN." Sakura said, after stopping her laughing fit as she shut her locker after taking out the books from the locker. Since, her locker already had books jammed into the shelves. They would have to customize and reorganize their lockers on their own later.

"But, still! Didn't you see the hot guy with the red tattoos on his face?" She said, dreamily as she shut her locker.

The other three shut their lockers and made their way to class. They checked their schedule and found out that they have the same homeroom. Kakashi, 101.

They reached the door of the classroom. Sakura took a deep breath before opening to door. Sakura went in first, being the one opening the door. Tenten came in next, then Hinata, Ino and finally Temari.

It was definitely not like those classes you see in movies. The teacher wasn't there, paper airplanes weere everywhere, and there was five girls were sitting on the tables while obviously trying to flirt with the guys.

"What a bunch of whores." Tenten whispered, to her friends. They all broke into little giggles.

They each took a seat, Sakura's seat was in front of Hinata's. Tenten next to her and Ino and Temari behind them. Sakura was talking to Tenten about having a re-match. Hinata was reading a book while listening to her iPod while Ino and Temari debate about why heels or combat boots (respectively) were better than the other.

"So, we really racin' later?" Tenten asked Sakura, making sure.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura said absent-mindedly. She was looking around the class. The girl that she saw as the 'Leader' of the whores – as Tenten dubbed them earlier, was Karin, as they heard one of the girls call her that. She had long, messy red hair. She was wearing a white tank top, which exposed her belly button ring. It was a red jewel, Ruby. She also had a really short leather skirt on with a pair of knee-high leather boots. The other girls in her pose were also wearing similar clothing.

Sakura tapped Tenten's table while Hinata tapped Ino and Temari's table after putting away her book and iPod; making them face her. Sakura pointed to 'The Whores' and pretended to gag. Almost immediately, they laughed out loud.

* * *

"THEIR BACK!" Someone announced, and screamed.

Once the person stopped, they heard screams of fangirls. They all rolled their eyes.

The door suddenly opened and all the girls rushed to the door. They were trying to get the guys' attention. There were five guys.

"SASUKE-KUN, MARRY ME!"

"NO, MARRY ME!"

"NEJI-KUN, GO OUT WITH ME!"

"WHY WOULD HE WANNA GO OUT WITH THE LIKES OF YOU?"

"NARUTO-KUN, BE MY BOYFRIEND."

"NOBODY WOULD WANT YOU AS A GIRLFRIEND, BITCH!"

"SHIKAMARU-KUN, PLEASE BEAR MY CHILDREN."

"SHIKAMARU-KUN WOULDN'T WANT AN UGLY WIFE."

"KIBA-KUN, WANNA GET DRUNK TOGETHER?"

"WHY WOULD HE WANT A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH AN OBVIOUS SLUT LIKE YOU?"

"What do you think you're doing with MY boyfriend, Mika?" Karin said, getting up from her seat to wrap her arm around Sasuke's arm.

"I've said it last time, I'll said again. I am NOT your boyfriend." Said Sasuke.

After that, the class was at it again.

The class couldn't shut up and certain pinkette was losing her patience. The other four girls just covered their ears with their hands while metally counting down from five. A loud roar of "Shut Up" made everyone shut up and look at the pink-haired girl.

"Who do you think you are?" Karin asked, obviously pissed.

"Um…" Sakura pretended to pause and think. "Not a SLUT like you?" She finally finished the answer, giving a small smirk at the end. She then turned back and high fived Hinata and Tenten while smirking at Ino and Temari. She then turn back and faced Karin again.

"Well, at least I don't DYE my hair PINK." Karin said, with an arrogant smirk.

Sakura placed both her hands on the desk and pushed herself up. She moved to the side and began walking to Karin. Tenten jumped over tables to get to where Sakura was with Hinata behind her. Ino and Temari went from the back, making Karin be in the middle of the tiny circle the five girls made. Everyone in the class just stared. Even the five guys.

Sakura took a step towards Karin while she (Karin) took a step back. Temari and Ino but took hold of her shoulder with a hand each which made her unable to move. Sakura stood, few inches from Karin. Karin was scared. I mean, who wouldn't if you were ganged up by five girls while you're so-called friends just stayed back and watched?

"I gotta say, bitch. You got some balls to diss Sakura's hair." Temari said, as she smirk.

"Yeah. You got some balls, SLUT." Sakura said as she cross her arms.

"This is a warning. You do that one more time, I'm not afraid of getting a detention because of having a bitch fight with you. Alright?" Sakura said with a smile. Everyone just shuddered from her obviously fake smile.

Karin only gave a nod and took her seat. She was obviously already bitching about Sakura to another slut - her friend - Kin.

Sakura then turned and took her seat and talked to Tenten again, as if nothing happened.

Neji walked towards his cousin. The others followed behind. Neji took a seat next to Tenten since Hinata sat at the corner. Sasuke and Naruto both sat infront of Tenten and sat next to Shikamaru's right who sat next to Temari. They then started introducing themselves. Not caring about the glares and stares they received from the whole class.

"Nii-san," Hinata started after everyone introduced themselves.

"Hn?" Neji questioned.

"Why were you almost glomped by fangirls just now?" She finally asked.

"Oh that. Well, apparently in their standards we are considered to be the popular type." Neji said.

Before she could ask her cousin another question, the teacher came in the room.

"Sorry I'm late, cla-" the teacher started. Only to be interrupted by the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, I see you five are back." He said, his voice not showing any type of amusement at all.

"I've been told there are five new students. Would the new students stand up and introduce themselves?" he asked.

All five of them stood up. Ino started introducing herself first.

"Hey guys, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm a nice person to be around with and I like to DJ. I'm a natural blonde, but that doesn't mean I'm DUMB; alright?" She said with a smile and sat back down.

"Yo. I'm Temari Sabaku. YES, Gaara's sister. I treat people the way they treat me. So, if you want me to be nice to you, be nice to me." She said, then sat down. As the girls heard that Temari was Gaara's sister. The room immediately gradually got loud as everyone started in individual chatter.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin. I'm 16 years old. I usually read a book or look into classical pieces on the piano." She said and sat back down.

"I'm Tenten Kinzoku. I hate being mean to others but if the time comes, you better go dig yourself a hole and die there since then it would be a nicer way to die and don't ever test my patience."She said and sat back down.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. And, Yes. This is my natural hair colour. I'm a nice person in general. But, if you don't want to end up a human pretzel; don't ever mess with me. Did I make myself clear, Slu- I mean, Karin" Sakura said and glaring at Karin then having a smile on at the end. She then sat back down.

Karin just flipped her messy red hair and turned to look at the other direction while having a scowl on her face.

"Alright. Let's get started, shall we?" Kakashi said, after awhile.

"All of you are going to be assigned partners. They will be your seating partner for the whole month. I'll arrange them again next month"

"Why the suddent seating arrangement?" asked Ami - another slut - in a bitchy tone, as she flipped her obviously-dyed purple hair.

"The principal wanted to see if the students were capable of working with everyone in the class. I'll be writing the names on the board." Kakashi replied.

_**On the board: **_

_Karin – Suigetsu _

_Hinata – Naruto _

_Ami – Juugo _

_Temari – Shikamaru _

_Kin – Ryuu _

_Ino – Kiba _

_Nami – Aoi_

_Tenten – Neji _

_Mika – Kenta _

_Emi – Shin _

_Sakura – Sasuke _

_Maiko – Sho_

_Rei – Ryota_

"Sensei, I don't like my partner." Karin said, as she raises her hand; annoyed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. Sensei! C'mon. it aint cool, dude." Said Suigetsu.

"Now, now. You can changer your partners with someone else. After a month and if only the agree to it." Kakashi said.

"Now, go pair up with your partners as assigned."

With that said, everyone got up and took their assigned seats.

"I will call out your name and you'll be given iPads white ones for the girls, black ones for the guys. along with your school laptops." he took out three boxes and opened up their lids.

He called the students and they came up to the front to get their iPad and Macbooks, pair by pair.

"You may decorate it as you wish as it is yours." Kakashi said.

"Class dismiss." He said, as the bell rang."

With that being said, all the students piled out of the room while the ten students stayed back until the door was cleared before going out the door themselves.

* * *

By the way, i have a poll going on about which story I should focus on.

Please vote!:D

R&R!:D

MMI98


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for not updating this story after a long period of time.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

SAKURA POV:

"Uchiha, Uchiha… Why does it sound so familiar?" I thought, to myself. Sasuke reminds me of someone. But, who?

We went out of the classroom after everybody left. All five of us went to our lockers. I had History next, with… Asuma-sensei with Tenten. Hinata had art with Ino and Temari. I took my new Macbook and iPad and placed in my bag. Placed the boxes in the highest shelf of my locker, grabbed my history book and notebook and shut the locker close. I went to Tenten's locker since she was grabbing her books. Hinata, Ino and Temari passed us, bidding us goodbye as they walk to the art room.

We both walked to the classroom until we finally reached there. We entered the class. We saw two of the most annoying bitches ever. Karin and Ami. They were sitting together, since each table was split to two. Tenten and I walked to the seat at the very back. As we were walking, I heard Tenten whisper sarcastically "Great. We get to be with two dumbfucks for this class." I giggled and sat down. She did the same.

"Well, what do we have here? The girl with a bitchy attitude and another with some serious anger issues." Karin said, as she flipped her hair.

"Well, what do we have HERE?" Tenten started. "Two SLUTS just WAITING to be raped by horses." We both laughed and high fived as they turn their heads to the other direction in anger. the whole class started laughing too.

I placed my book on my desk and turned to look at Tenten.

"You sure you want to race me again?" I said, smirking slightly.

"Fuck yeah, I want to!" she said, a bit too loud.

"Fine. The loser has to be the assistant to the winner. For the whole year. Deal?" I said, as I had my hand up.

"Deal!" she said as she shook it.

* * *

Normal POV:

"Hinata, did you know that your cousin studied in this school? Since, you WERE the one that suggested this school." Ino ask, as she tilt her head so that she was facing Hinata.

"No, actually. I didn't. I just suggested this school because it was the best school that was on my dad's list of top schools." Hinata replied.

"Alright girls, here we are." Temari said her hand on the handle of the classroom door.

Ino came in the door first, Hinata coming in second and Temari coming in the last as she was holding the door just now.

Ino sat alone, with her side being next to Hinata's while Hinata took a seat in the table next to her, with Temari being in the other slot of the table. The bell rang afterwards. Students filed in to the room, letting out a sigh of relief for being early for the class.

Everyone was taking a seat, leaving the seat next to Ino vacant. The teacher went in, noticing one student was late. As he was about to close the door, a student stopped the door from shutting. He pushed the door enough for him to come in and shut it himself.

All the girls screamed his name while the three girls just rolled their eyes. Everyone was quiet after the teacher shouted to shut up.

"You're late, Inuzuka." The teacher said, in a stern voice.

"Sorry, Jiraiya-sensei. It won't happen again." Said Kiba, as he rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Now, take the vacant seat next to Ms. uhh…" Jiraiya paused, as he didn't know who she was.

"Yamanaka." Ino said.

"Take a seat next to Ms. Yamanaka." Jiraiya said.

Kiba walked down the row to the vacant seat. Ino, who's face was shoved to her sketchbook then lifted her head up, to see the guy closely. She was aware of the glares the other girls in the class shot her but, didn't seem to care.

"Hi!" Kiba said, enthusiastically.

"Hi!" Ino replied as blood spread around her cheeks, making her blush.

"I'm Kiba." He said.

"I figured, as I heard half the class scream your name earlier." She said, as she lowered her head to find a 2B pencil in her pencil case which was still in her bag. Which was next to her table.

"Yeah. And, you're?" He asked.

"Ino." She said, as she fished out an eraser but not a 2B pencil.

"You could borrow my pencil, if you want?" Kiba said, as he held the 2B pencil in his hand.

"You sure?" Ino asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, I have extras anyway." Kiba said, right away.

Hinata and Temari couldn't stop smirking to one another as they watch this exchange between Ino and the 'Hot guy with the tattoos on his face' – as Ino dubbed him.

Jiraiya was on the board writing down the stuff he was expecting us to give him in 3 weeks. The assignment was to make a house. A sketch of the outside and inside. Full with blueprints and list of stuff in the house. In three weeks, you would have to finish it all and compile it to either a short video or presentation. It was a pair-work and your partner was whoever was next to you. So, you could imagine the glares Ino received from the girls.

Everyone started jotting down. After so, they started on the sketch of a house. It should be a mix of what both partners would like in a house and there were supposed to submit their planning after the class was over.

"So, I'll go to your house later, ok?" Kiba said, as the period was over.

"Yeah, sure. See you then!" Ino said, cheerfully.

* * *

Everyone had different subject next.

Hinata had Music with Kurenai-sensei.

Tenten had Gym with Gai-sensei.

Temari had History with Anko-sensei.

Ino had Chemistry with Orochimaru-sensei.

Sakura had Art with Jiraiya-sensei.

The period before lunch came by fast.

They were going to meet up in front of the cafeteria before going in.

Hinata and Sakura were the first and second one to arrive. Temari and Ino arrived next. Tenten reaching the meeting point last.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. Gai-sensei made the whole class run 30 laps around the field" Tenten said, as she ran to the meeting point.

"That's ok. But, WE have something to talk about." Temari said, as she smirked. Hinata laughed a bit."

Sakura was walking to the Salad bar with the rest when she saw a familiar figure. This guy was tall. He had black hair, which was tied to a low ponytail. He was talking to another guy. The other guy had blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. He had a side-bang that covered his eye, just like Ino did.

Her mind clicked and finally remembered who he was.

She went running to him, while shouting "Onni-chan!"

Everyone stared at her in eerie silence, before whisperings clustered through the whole cafeteria. The said guy turned to the loud voice.

* * *

Itachi POV:

Someone shouted "Onni-chan" and everyone became quiet before whispering to one another. i turned my head to the source. She was running to me. No one ever called me 'Onni-chan' before. Except… Sakura.

* * *

Normal POV:

"Onni-chan!" Sakura said, as she hugged Itachi.

Everyone in the room gasped at what they saw.

They gasped once more when they saw Itachi hug her back.

* * *

Sakura POV:

"Onni-chan!" I hugged him. I heard gasps.

He then hugged me back. I heard more gasps.

"What? Never seen anyone hug before?" I asked in a loud voice.

"Sakura, That alright." Itachi-nii chan said as he dragged me to his table.

"When did you start attending Konoha High?" he asked

"Today." I replied.

'Like Sasuke, then. I wonder if she still remembers him…' he thought.

"Guys. Look what I found." He said as we reach his table.

I left him and went to hug my older brother, Sasori.

"Onni-chan!" I said. He hugged me back. Everyone gasped again.

He then ruffled my hair.

The rest followed me to the table. Ino hugged her brother, Deidara. Tenten hugged Hidan, who taught her everything she knows about martial arts and self-defence and he was also her cousin, Temari hugged Sasori as I came back to Itachi's side while Hinata hugged Pain. Everyone gasped again and all the fangirls came marching to the table.

"How dare you hug our beloved Itachi-sama/Sasori-sama/Deidara-sama/Hidan-sama/Pain-sama?" they chorused.

"Who do you think you are?" Yelled a fake-blonde.

Sakura stopped talking to Itachi and marched up to the fake-blonde.

"Listen here and listen closely, bitch. I am Sasori onni-chan's sister. So, fuck off! I'm at least someone who is closer to them than you guys well other than their girlfriends of course." With that said, every single fangirl gasp as the Akatsuki groan and buried their heads in their hands.

"So I would like you and you're fake blonde hair out of my face, red-head." She finished with a smirk.

She (the red-head) was so insulted that she started crying, on the spot. As no one ever knew that she wasn't a real blonde. All the fangirls ran to her and asked her if she was ok and helped her up. The all left as Sakura shouted a really powerful "Leave!"

"Sakura." Sasori started.

"Yes, onni-chan?" She said softly.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" He shouted but not loud enough that the whole cafeteria could hear.

"I'm sorry, onni-chan." Sakura said, as she hung her head. Itachi went to her and hugged her.

"Sasori." Itachi said sternly, obviously not happy with the way Sasori treated his own sister.

"Sorry. Sakura, I'm sorry." Everyone was shocked. Sasori never apologized to anyone before.

"That's ok Onni-chan, I forgive you." Sakura said in a childish voice.

Sasori then gave her a small genuine smile.

* * *

Yeahh, that was the surprise. If you don't already know it.

So, just to make things clear.

-Deidara is Ino's brother

-Sasori is Sakura's brother and Temari's cousin (which makes Sakura and Temari cousins)

-Hidan is Tenten's cousin

-Pain is Hinata's "Big Brother"

-Itachi (as you know) is Sasuke's brother but because he and Sakura were always close, he didn't mind when Sakura called him "Onni-chan"

-Konan is their big sister as she always took care of them.

The other Akatsuki members are going to appear in the next chapter.

Oh! and, The Akatsuki knows about their "Secret Identities"

Anyway, Thanks for reading this story(:

R&R!:D


	6. Chapter 6

HEYYYYYYYYY. Sorry, for the really late update!

The one that gave me the motivation to finish this unfinished chapter was: *drum roll* **Princess Chic**!

And so, I'll shut up so you can read:D

* * *

"What? No hug for your favourite sister?" asked a female voice who was seated next to Pain.

"Konan one-chan!" The four girls (Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari) said in unison. Hinata already hugged Konan after she hugged Pain.

They all ran to where Konan was seating but before they got a chance to hug Konan, Pain stood up, stood Konan up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"One by one." Pain said.

The 4 girls immediately looked to the Akatsuki members that were their siblings / they were close and yelled "Onii-chan! Pain nii-chan is so mean!" comically. (Sakura – Itachi, Ino – Deidara, Tenten – Hidan, Temari – Sasori) But, did as told.

The Akatsuki (minus Pain and Konan) just sweat-dropped. Sasori then looked to Itachi who was sitting to his left whispered.

"Dude, I think my sister likes you more than she likes me."

"Well, its obviously a given. Since, her biological brother is such a douche." Itachi replied ending it with a smirk.

Sasori replied with a scowl.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Sakura shouted suddenly from her seat, which was in between Itachi and Deidara. So, basically the the seating arrangement was: Itachi, Sakura, Deidara, Ino, Hidan, Tenten, Hinata, Pain, Konan, Temari, Sasori (Next to Itachi, because the table is a round table.)

"What?" Replied Tenten.

"Didn't Hinata and Temari have something to tell us?" Sakura said, while looking at Tenten.

"Oh, right!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well?" Sakura started.

"Ino has the hots for tattoo-boy!" exclaimed the both of them together.

"WHAT?! WHO'S THAT BOY! MUST BE A DELINQUENT TO HAVE A TATTOO AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!" Deidara spazzed.

"I DO NOT!" She screamed, though she was blushing big time so it didn't really help much.

The girls – except Ino just erupted in laughs. Hidan laughed out loud too while the other guys – except Deidara just either smirked to cover up a laugh of chuckled.

When everyone sobered up, Temari started reacting the scene in the art room between Ino and 'tattoo-boy'.

"You could borrow my pencil, if you want?" Temari started, deepening her voice a little so she sounded like a guy.

"You sure?" Hinata asked hesitantly, like how Ino did earlier, while twirling a lock of her midnight-blue hair with her right index finger.

"Yeah, I have extras anyway." Temari replied her, still with the deepened voice.

"So, I'll go to your house later, ok?" Temari started again, the deep voice still in use.

"Yeah, sure. See you then!" Hinata said cheerfully, interpreting Ino's emotion exactly.

During the whole time the both of them acted out the scene, everyone was stifling giggles and chuckles but putting their hands on their lips or smirking.

"WHAT?! He's going to YOUR house later?" Deidara gaped.

Ino just gave a little nod while still having a light blush on her cheeks.

The girls couldn't help it and laughed out loud, again.

* * *

(In the other side of the cafeteria, with the boys)

"Woah, dude. That chick hugged your brother. And, doesn't she look familiar?" Naruto said to Sasuke as he nudged him.

"Hn. She's Haruno." Sasuke replied him after taking one glance at his brother's table.

"You mean, Chubby-Haruno?" He gasped.

"Who's Chubby-Haruno?" Kiba asked the Naruto. By then, Shikamaru and Neji were listening attentively to what the blonde may say.

"Well, she used to go to the same kindergarten as us. Teme here liked to make fun of her because she was well, chubby. And, there was this one time when he went too far. He was in a bad mood and she was walking pass us and didn't see the puddle and well she tripped over it and she cried. Sasuke just went up and called her a cry-baby." Naruto said.

"Wow. I can't believe it! Even at a very young age, Sasuke Uchiha already had a stick up his ass." Kiba exclaimed.

The guys just laughed – Naruto or snickered – Neji and Shikamaru while Sasuke just clenched his fists.

After the guys were done with their lunches, Naruto said he wanted to see if 'Chubby-Haruno' still remembered him.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Sakura!" a voice called.

Sakura then turned her head to find where the voice was coming from. She was sitting with the girls only since Tsunade called up all the Akatsuki.

It was a blonde guy with four other people trailing behind him. There was one guy with long hair and white eyes, like Hinata – Neji. One with hair up in a ponytail and earrings – Shikamaru. One with tattoos on his cheeks. – Kiba. One with hair, which looked like a chicken's behind.

"Sakura," the blonde started again.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you still remember who I am?" he smiled cheekily.

"Uhh..." Sakura started. She looked at his face, he had a few scratches on his cheeks and the only one she knew to have scratches on his cheeks was…

"NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed. She immediately hugged him.

After she let go of him, he introduced her to his friends. When he reached to Sasuke, Sakura realized who he was.

She looked down to cover the blush on her cheeks. When the blush was gone, she looked up to look at Sasuke since he was WAY taller than her standing in his 6'3" frame while she was small in her 5'2".

"Hey, I remember who you are now!" Sakura said to him.

"You're the meanie that called me a cry-baby when we were in kindergarten!"

"Hn. Chubby-Haruno." He smirked. She immediately got pissed and hit his chest with both her fist. Even so, Sasuke didn't even flinch and Sakura's hits weren't light.

"Well, well, well…" Naruto said as he saw the pair.

Sakura immediately stopped to see Neji, Hinata and Tenten talking. Kiba and Ino were talking about the art project while Temari and Shikamaru were in a heated debate on why their gender was the better gender.

While all of them were doing their own business, they couldn't help but keep glancing on Sasuke and Sakura. All their eyes bulged out when they saw Sasuke whispered something to Sakura's ear, which made Sakura blush.

After so, Sasuke began walking to the exit of the cafeteria with the rest following. After Sakura recomposed herself, she took her bag and left as Tenten wanted to race with her. Today was a half-day since it was the first day.

When they reached the parking lot, Sakura and Tenten began racing before Ino, Hinata and Temari could open their car doors. They raced and Sakura still won. Tenten then just pouted as she went in the house.

* * *

I know its really bad but I wanted to update today so... yeahh.

I hope it isnt to dumb(:

-MMI98


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry guys!

I hope you guys arent mad at me or anything.

ANYWAYYY... i actually wanted to make the chapter longer than it is, but i REALLY wanted to upload tonight, so...yeahh.

I hope you like it.

* * *

When everyone reached the house, they immediately attacked Sakura with answers regarding her past with Sasuke.

"Sakura. Answers. Now." Ino demanded.

Sakura, who was chopping up tomatoes for the soup she was making, looked up to Ino.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said before going back to the tomatoes.

She then suddenly remembered that tomatoes were Sasuke's favorite fruit to eat.

She looks down even more so that her hair is covering her face so that she could cover the blush she has on her face.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other girls who were either sitting on the counter top or looking back to the kitchen from the sofa.

"Why the sudden interrogation?" Sakura asked, curious of their intentions, as she made turned on the stove and put a timer on it, so she wont have to do it manually.

"We just want to know. Is that wrong?" Temari replied for everyone.

"Alright. He was my first crush. That's it." Sakura finally gave in after giving a sigh.

"O.M.G!" Ino suddenly squealed after a moment of silence shocking everyone in the house.

"Forehead, as one of your best friends, I demand you give us details.." Ino demanded.

_It was when I was like what? 6? I haven't met you guys yet. I was really good friends with Naruto and Sasuke. Well, I'm pretty sure Sasuke just tolerated me because of Naruto. I mean, the whole class probably had a crush on him. He was like the pretty boy of the class, basically. He was much cuter when he was younger, anyway. _

_So, I used to be so… fat. I didn't like sports, before so I would always stay behind during breaks and play the piano instead of playing Tag like the rest of the class and I was naturally plump, so you couldn't really blame me for being fat. Everyone always made fun of me and called me 'Chubby Haruno.' That's where the nickname started. _

_I used to be so self-conscious of myself, even at a young age. I mean, I see all around the class and all the girls there were so slim and most were taller than me. _

_Naruto was around when this girl, called Ami berated me for being so fat. She hated me because I was always the best in the piano and was always praised by the teacher while she would be scolded for not practicing the pieces given._

"So, when she found out you were famous, she immediately tried contacting you thinking you guys could be the best of friends, right?" Tenten asked as Sakura took a break.

"And, the first single that you composed by yourself was a message for her, right?" Temari asked after Tenten.

_Yes and yes. Anyway, Naruto was there and like got pissed. So, basically he stuck up for me and we became really close ever since. Then, I found out he was actually best friends with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really like me because he thought that I was one of his fan girls. The always berated me for being weak and fat and I didn't blame him. But, as time goes by, he started being nicer and nicer and yeah. Then we became friends. It was always the three of us. But, then I had to move because my dad's company got re-located._

"And, that's when you met us." The four said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Yup. So, that's totally it." Sakura said.

* * *

With the Guys:

"Dude. What time are you going to that chick's house?" Shikamaru asked Kiba.

"Uhh," he started. "In an hour, probably" he continued after glancing at his watch.

"you guys wanna tag along?" he asked the rest.

"Why would we wanna ruin your project-date-thing?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she lives with those other girls. Including 'Chubby-Haruno'" Kiba said as his eyes flickered to Sasuke's who was playing random chords on his black acoustic.

"Then, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, dobe. Kiba would have to go ask his girlfriend first if she was okay with it, you know." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! What he sa-" Kiba stopped as what Sasuke said just registered to him. "HEY!" he yelled. Though, you could see a tinge of red across his cheeks though you couldn't really see it because of his tattoos.

The guys were either snickering or smirking at him.

"I'ma ask her now." Kiba mumbled. He took his phone out from his pocket and slid it open. He tapped on Ino's name and started texting her asking if it was alright for the other guys to go there.

"She said it was okay." Kiba said after a while. He immediately got up from laying on one of the many sofas of their loft. (AN*: YES. The guys do live together too.)

The rest got up after Kiba and started going to Kiba's SUV, a 2013 Ford Expedition, because he's the only one who knows the address.

After probably 3 minutes of sitting in silence, Naruto, who was on the passenger seat of the car and turned the radio on.

They were playing the most recent single of 'To This,' Domino. (AN: That's the name of the girls' band.)

"This is actually pretty good." Naruto said after a while.

"Yeah, right. My dog could've sung it better than they did anytime." Neji said scowling.

"But, you don't have a dog." Naruto said after taking in what Neji had said.

"Exactly." Neji said as the car stopped moving.

The other guys were driving, sleeping, or listening to their iPod as this whole exchange happened.

Everyone got down almost immediately after Kiba cut the engine off. They walked with Kiba in front and the rest behind him in a singular line. He then reached the door and rang the doorbell.

"Wait a second." A girl's voice shouted.

* * *

With the girls (before):

Hinata was polishing up her guitar skills while Tenten was polishing her bass ones.

Sakura was sitting in a corner trying to compose the song for "Chika" (AN: The girl that asked her to make the song when she met them in the sushi place.)

She got the verse and the chorus done. She just needed the bridge and the whole-song arrangement.

Tenten and Temari were playing MW3** in the Xbox as Ino was checking the website email in the iMac they had in the living room.

Ino's phone suddenly vibrated, she went it for on the coffee table and sat on the sofa to read the text.

**Kiba Inuzuka: **

_Hey, uhh… do u mind if the other guys come over?_

**Ino Yamanaka:**

_It's alright with us. I'll see you in a few? _

**Kiba Inuzuka: **

_Yeah. See ya(: _

"Girls. The guys are going to come here. In about 10 minutes." Ino exclaimed as she stood up from her place on the sofa.

"The guys?" Sakura asked as she put away the papers she wrote on.

"Yeah. Those guys we met during lunch. You know, one being you're first crush?" Ino added cheekily.

"Why're they coming here?" Temari asked as she was putting the console along with the controllers in one of the many drawers below the flat-screen TV.

"I don't know, exactly. But, Kiba just asked me if it was alright, so I said I was. Ta-da!" Ino said as she walk towards the iMac to delete the history since Kiba and she were going to use the computer for later for the research.

Hinata placed her navy blue electric guitar on the stand next to the where Sakura's white acoustic was.

After everything was in order, Tenten walked up to the iHome located near the TV and plugged her green iTouch. They were listening to 'How We Do,' a song that Ino composed herself. They play their own songs just so that their guests wouldn't be suspicious of why they weren't listening to the best girl-band out there.

Ino was getting a bottle of water from the fridge when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Wait a second!" Ino exclaimed as she dashed from the kitchen to the front door.

* * *

*That was my FIRST EVER AN in A story. seriously. haha.

**MW3 means Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3

Songs:

The song that Sakura composed herself was - Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J

The song that Tenten played on the iHome was - How We Do by Rita Ora

I hope u guys enjoyed the chapter!

I TRY getting the next chapter next week.

ANDDD... R&R!:D


End file.
